La luz del día
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Thresh, un joven trabajador del distrito 11, cree que su vida no tiene sentido hasta que conoce a la encantadora Glimmer, aquella que le dará luz a su vida. Fic participante del reto "Amor al azar" del foro "Días Oscuros". Thresh/Glimmer


#La luz del día

**_Este fic participa del reto "Amor al azar" del foro "Días Oscuros"._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins_**

El sol calentaba su frente, impregnándola de sudor. Sus grandes dedos oscuros, lastimados por causa de excesivas horas de trabajo, dejaban a la vista la dura vida que el joven padecía.

Alzo la cabeza, justo a tiempo para enfrentarse a su mirada. Sus ojos etéreos parecían mirar al fondo de su alma. Agradeció a la vida que su piel—de un sedoso marrón oscuro—no delatase su rubor. La chica sonrío, iluminada por el astro rey, pareciendo la mismísima visión de un ángel.

* * *

No se sentía seguro respecto a su aspecto: era alto como un roble, de complexión fuerte y dura, y su mirada… no entendía, ni comprendía porque aquella chica le había sonreído. Nadie sonreía a Tresh, todos le temían.

Quizás fuese porque esos ojos negros parecían cortar como un cuchillo, y hacerte sentir un insecto al lado de esa inmensa mole. Pero el joven Tresh no era malo. Su apariencia intimidaba, y eso era algo que él utilizaba a su favor. Todos intentaban evitarlo, y apenas si le dirigían la palabra.

—¡Tresh, ve a comprarme unas hierbas que necesito urgente! —chillo su abuela desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se puso en pie lentamente, con la mente en las nubes.

Salió al exterior, sintiéndose abrazado por el frío nocturno de invierno. El manto de la noche vestía el cielo de negro, ni una estrella en el firmamento. La luna, apenas presente, iluminaba tenuemente el mundo. Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la chica parada en medio de la calle. Llevaba una canasta de mimbre y varias manzanas rojas y maduras, estaban desparramadas en el suelo.

El largo cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara, cubriendo su rostro. En un arranque gesto de humanidad, Tresh se acerco a ella y la ayudo a recoger las manzanas del suelo.

La joven sonrío, esa misma sonrisa arrebatadora de la mañana… Tresh se olvido hasta de respirar.

—Muchísimas gracias—la voz de la joven era dulce como su rostro y cantarina—Mi nombre es Glimmer, olvidé presentarme.

Tresh asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose enorme cerca de Glimmer. «_Glimmer_» pensó Tresh, grabándose para siempre en la memoria su nombre.

—Yo me llamo Tresh—hablo después de un silencio largo, nervioso—Y creo… haberte… visto… en la cosecha de las diez. ¿Eras tú, no?

Ella asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Tresh creía estar frente a la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. No era bueno con las palabras, a que sí se dedico a mirarla atentamente. Fue ella quien propuso si la acompañaba hasta su casa.

Al llegar Tresh se quedo estupefacto. Nunca pensó que ella era huérfana. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta. El gran edificio austero, que casi rasgaba el cielo, lo hizo sentir un poco afortunado, pues él, al menos, había tenido la oportunidad de crecer junto a su abuela al morir sus padres. En cambio, la pobre Glimmer no.

—Gracias por acompañarme— musito la joven, ruborizándose—Eres bueno.

Tresh esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, contento ante el halago de la joven.

—No hay de qué—intento que no le fallara la voz, aunque temblaba—Glimmer.

Retorno el camino a casa, repleto de felicidad por lo acontecido.

Al día siguiente, se despertó animado, recibiendo al nuevo día con sus labios curvados. Sabía que todo cambiaría, sería diferente. Ella lo había visto en un mundo donde, según él, era un monstruo. Que esa joven bella y dulce lo notará, para Tresh, fue un milagro.

El sombrero de paja poco hacía para protegerlo del sol, casi no le importaba, solo con verla lo demás quedaba un plano aparte. Siguió arriando la tierra, hasta que el crepúsculo abarco el cielo. Soltó el rastrillo alborozado, apresurándose a llegar hasta ella. Glimmer se quitó el sombrero, y los cabellos se le pegaron a la frente por el sudor.

Fue una tarde/noche perfecta para ambos, en el distrito 11 era escasa la felicidad. Aun así, ellos le hicieron frente al destino aquel día. Acompaño a Glimmer a vender las manzanas, casa por casa. Una o dos vendían por vivienda, pues nadie podía darse el lujo de comprar más que eso. Al final del día, ya tenía una pequeña suma de dinero.

La medianoche se acercaba a pasos agigantados, ya era hora irse a descansar. Al día siguiente sería una jornada de trabajo más difícil que la anterior.

—Muchas gracias, Tresh. Por acompañarme, digo—Glimmer se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, Tresh le gustaba de verdad—Que tengas buenas noches.

Tresh amago besarla, pero se arrepintió a último momento. «_Aún no es el momento_—pensó—_Pero ya será»_

* * *

Los días pasaron y la amistad entre Tresh y Glimmer se fue intensificando. Se confiaron los secretos de su vida, los sueños de libertad y cada día fueron agradándose mucho más. Tanto que la amistad se convertía en algo más.

Era una mañana gris, el cielo amenazaba con llover en algún momento. Todo mundo apuraba su mano en la cosecha, si dejaban sus actividades a la mitad, lo pagarían muy caro. Los agentes de la paz no tenían problema alguno en hacerlos trabajar bajo la torrencial lluvia.

Las primeras gotitas comenzaron a caer del cielo, hasta convertirse en una gran cortina cristalina. La lluvia complicaba el trabajo, hundía los pies en el húmedo lodo y, seguramente, traía una gripa. Glimmer se apresuró tanto que se cortó con una ramita del viñedo. Tresh la asistió inmediatamente y la llevo hasta el orfanato.

La recostó sobre la cama andrajosa y acaricio sus cabellos. Glimmer perdía mucha sangre pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír.

—Eres una loca, ¿sabes? —Tresh acariciaba sutilmente sus cabellos dorados—Estás sangrando y sigues sonriendo.

Glimmer hizo una mueca y respondió con brío en su dulce voz:

— ¿Qué quieres, que llore? —fingió llorar—Mi madre me enseño que nunca hay que dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera en situaciones extremas.

El joven rió divertido, Glimmer era la única capaz de sacarle una sonrisa de verdad. Hábilmente cubrió la herida con una venda, pensativo. Decidió que ya era de tiempo de aclarar los sentimientos.

—Glimmer—dijo Tresh, intentando que no le falle la voz—tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Sí? —la chica lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Te amo—susurro sin más rodeos—como nunca he amado a nadie. Y te amaré por siempre, aunque tú no me correspondas en sentimiento.

Glimmer toqueteo la venda de su muñeca, luego observo a Tresh detenidamente. Esbozo una gran sonrisa, tomó la grande mano de Tresh y replico:

— ¿Quién te dijo que no te correspondo? —se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, acerco su rostro a Tresh—También te amo—y lo besó.

Desde ese día, se volvieron inseparables.

* * *

Mas la triste _**realidad**_ cayó sobre ellos como un manto helado. Era día de Cosecha para Los Juegos del Hambre, y Tresh junto con otra niña salieron elegidos para representar al distrito 11 en la batalla sangrienta. Glimmer estaba desesperada, gritándole desde el público a Tresh que no se vaya.

— ¡No, Tresh, por favor!

Él solo podía observarla impotentemente sin poder hacer nada.

La joven fue su última visita. Apenas cruzo la puerta, se abalanzo a sus fuertes brazos que la estrecharon como si fuese la vida misma. Glimmer enterró su rostro en el duro pecho de Tresh, allí se sentía protegida y cómoda, deseando que ese momento fuese eterno.

—Prometeme que regresaras, Tresh. Si tú no vuelves… yo moriré.

Mimo suavemente a Tresh, tratando de grabarse el tacto de su piel en su memoria. Odiaba a los Juegos por haberlos condenado.

—No puedo prometértelo Glimmer. Recuerda que te amo y te amaré hasta mi último aliento—Tresh trato de suprimir las lagrimas que desesperadas querían salir de sus ojos. Ella era parte de la dura**_ historia_** de su vida, su mundo, su otra mitad... su todo.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso plagado de amor, dolor y agonía.

* * *

"_Cuando todo pase y nos _

_sorprenda la plena luz_

_del día,_

_Algún destello anunciará _

_que nuestro amor_

_No tiene porvenir._

_Y como tal, el _

_tiempo está,_

_Al acecho_

_de los dos"_

_Estrofa de "Parece, de Babasonicos"_


End file.
